1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to banding machines for placing bands on containers, and is particularly directed to an apparatus for use in such machines for cutting banding material into predetermined length bands prior to their placement on a container neck.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior cutting devices for cutting continuous tubular banding material to predetermined length bands have utilized two blades between which the material is fed and which travel across one another to cut the material in a shearing or scissors-like action. This type of device is subject to some disadvantages, in that it is difficult, if not impossible, to make a straight cut if the banding material is of large diameter, and the ends of the cut material will tend to stick together, making it very difficult to open out the band for placement over a container neck. Additionally, the cut edges will tend to be uneven, due to bunching of the material, and the device does not cut well, particularly with large diameter banding material.